Logan's Problem: Pull Your Pants Up
by Malachite
Summary: Logan has a problem.  James gets to the bottom of it to help find a solution.  SLASH / Logan and James  Jagan?  fluff


**DRAFT – WORK IN PROGRESS**

**Logan's Problem (aka, "Pull Your Pants Up")**

_**Dedicated to: RyDeNiSlOvE. Just one more little thing to make you smile.**_

_Disclaimers: James and Logan fluff. Not mine. Well, the story is, but nothing else…_

* * *

><p>Logan had a problem. In his opinion, it was a small problem. A flat problem. Namely, his butt. His tushy. His behind. His bottom. He was keenly aware of said problem too.<p>

* * *

><p>"Pull your pants up."<p>

Logan wrinkled his nose as he hiked the swimtrunks up, a difficult task to do when you're sprawled out on the couch. It was partly his fault for wearing trunks that were massively oversized, with the drawstring from the waist missing. He hated laundry day, especially since his mother refused to let him help (she figured that since his dad managed to shrink, dye, and destroy things, then he would too). It was really annoying to be nagged at though. Letting out a sigh, he put down his photographic encyclopedia of the human body and rolled off the couch, getting to his feet and shuffling off lazily to his room.

He changed into his fleece shorts that actually fit and made his way towards the family room only for his father to glance distastefully at him as he passed. "Pull your pants up."

"I am, I am, I just put these on…" Logan practically huffed as he pulled up on the waistband, successfully covering his underwear's waistband yet again. He honestly hadn't even noticed them sagging down a bit. This was getting a little ridiculous.

Remembering to retrieve his book before getting nagged for that too, he made his way to the family room as fast as he could…only to be forced to hike up his shorts as they slid down below his waistband after he bent down for his book.

"Ugh, pull up your pants!" Logan's mom shook her head as she marched across the room. Logan smacked himself on the forehead, getting pretty sick of hearing that phrase. He rushed out of the room and pounded up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Ew, pull up your pants!" Logan's jaw dropped as he stared wide-eyed at the petite girl rolling her eyes and stepping around him to go down the stairs.

"Katie! Why are you…" He shook his head, deciding it probably had to do with some illegal money-making scheme. Besides, Kendall was always popping up at his house, so it figured that his little sister would feel comfortable enough to intrude whenever she felt like.

"This is ridiculous…" Logan pulled out his cellphone and quickly texted the one person who came to mind who could help him.

* * *

><p>"Logan, you do too have an ass!" James insisted, spanking the boy for good measure. Okay, so maybe the spank felt a little bit like slapping one of those flatter memory-foam pillows…Logan's behind didn't have the firm muscley-ness of Kendall's, or the bubble-butt bounce of Carlos', but it still existed,<p>

"James, I've come to terms with my shortcoming. I need your help." Logan made a sad puppy-dog face at the taller boy, a sure win to get things to go his way.

"Help? How?" James arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I need new pants and..."

"SHOPPING! YEAH! I haven't been to the mall in forever!" James grabbed Logan's hand in his and excitedly dragged the smaller boy out of the room, down the stairs, out the front door, and practically shoved Logan into the driver's seat of the car. He ran around to the passenger's side, yanked open the door, launched himself inside, slammed the door shut and beamed happily at Logan.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" James drummed his fingers on the dashboard, obviously ready to get going.

* * *

><p>James hummed happily to himself as he shuffled through pair after pair of jeans neatly laid out on a sprawling display table. He hadn't even asked Logan was size he was. Truthfuly, he doubted the boy knew what sizes and brands looked best on his cute frame anyways.<p>

James made a happy noise as he unfolded a black pair of skinny jeans that looked suspiciously tight. Eyeing them up and down, he nodded and shoved them into Logan's arms. "Try these on first."

Logan, the eternal sensible and logical one, glanced at the price tag. His jaw dropped open. He grabbed James shoulder, his voice low and almost trembling. "James, these jeans are almost TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS!"

"Uh, yeah, they're Diesels. Anyways, we're just trying them on for size, so don't worry about it." James made a "shoo shoo" gesture with his hand, followed by shoving Logan towards the nearby dressing room.

Logan sighed as he unbuckled his belt and slid off his old store-brand jeans that he'd worn for two years now. They were comfortable! He eyed the black, slender-legged denim garment in his grasp warily before resigning himself to his fate and putting them on…or rather, sliding them on while hopping around rather awkwardly. He had never, ever worn such tight pants! He glanced at himself in the mirror, wrinkling his nose at how the pants cupped his crotch a bit too close for his liking. He probably should have worn some bulky boxers instead of the tight purple bikini briefs James had bought him during their last shopping trip (the pretty boy had thrown a fashion fit at Logan's drawer of fifty perfectly folded pairs of Hanes "tightie whities").

Deciding that he may as well show James the fit to convince the boy to look at more…"macho" (read: baggy) styles, he unlocked the dressing room and stepped out to where James was waiting (holding…oh no, was that another ten pairs of this same dreaded skinny style!).

James face lit up and he wolf whistled, to Logan's utter embarrassment. Thank goodness the store wasn't crowded. "Now, that's how jeans should fit! Turn around, I need to check out your ass."

Logan closed his eyes, throwing back his head and groaning. This was pretty embarrassing. He turned around as commanded.

"Now lift up your shirt, I need to see where the waistline is." Complying, Logan could feel himself blushing, turning even redder as he felt James run his soft fingertips over the strip of skin showing above the jeans.

"James…" Logan shifted uncomfortably, his gaze flitting around the area, desperately hoping that the store didn't get a sudden influx of shoppers. His eyes widened as he felt James press up against his back and press a kiss to his neck. "James!" He meant to yell, but it came out as more of a hoarse moan.

"Come on baby, pull your pants down further…you're supposed to see your underwear and…" James slid his fingertips down both sides of the jeans, sliding the denim down smoothly to reveal gray elastic with CALVIN KLEIN stitched on it. "Ooo, you're wearing the undies I bought you…sweet!" He pulled the jeans down a little lower for good measure, making Logan squeak and wiggle his butt…resulting in some delicious friction. James smirked and ground his rapidly hardening crotch against Logan's backside.

"James, James, you need to stop!" Logan whisper-shouted, his body betraying him by apparently screaming the exact opposite and grinding back against James.

"Mmm, you're adorable." James pressed a soft kiss on Logan's jawline, smirking in a decidedly "bad boy" manner. "Grab your pants, we're going to check out."

"But, I still…" Logan was cut off as James roughly grabbed the shorter boy's ass, squeezing it firmly.

"We'll come back tomorrow. I think we need to take care of some other…business…" The smirk became even more predatory as James groped Logan through the tight jeans that were now leaving nothing to hide.

* * *

><p>James pulled Logan into his bedroom, slamming the door. Leaning against it, he flashed his million-watt smile, teeth practically sparkling to match the dancing light of lust in the pretty boy's eyes as he raked his eyes over Logan's skinny jean-clad form. Oh yes, Logan had an ass alright…a very smooth and tight one at that. "Pull your pants down."<p>

Logan smiled. Now those words sounded good.


End file.
